


Cheer you up with (bad) haikus

by TheSkyAtMidnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyAtMidnight/pseuds/TheSkyAtMidnight
Summary: Apollo attempts to cheer up his new Oracle with some haikus
Relationships: Apollo & Rachel Elizabeth Dare
Kudos: 15





	Cheer you up with (bad) haikus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Jack gets a huge beanstalk. Jack steals a goose from the beanstalk. Jack is so awesome." "And the honour for the worst haiku in history goes to XXX!"  
>  __  
> Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson Universe does not belong to me. Only to Rick Riordan.

Rachel was leaving for Clarion Academy tomorrow morning; She was the Oracle of Delphi, and she had been tossing and turning on a couch for Gods- know-how-long.  
  
She turned over, red hair all ruffled, and began remembering famous Shakespeare quotes she’d written down. That helped her sleep-sometimes. _To be or not to be that tis’ the question…_ the words swam in her head; _All the world’s a stage_ \- then what was her role other than spewing prophecies in this world? _In sooth I know not why I am sad_ \- but she did, was she even sad? Apprehensive and frustrated definitely.  
  
There was a flash of light, and her eyes flew open, she squinted and scrambled to do an awkward bow, “Lord Apollo”  
  
Apollo gave her a dazzling smile, “My Oracle”  
  
She winced; it was too bright. “What brings you here at night, Lord Apollo?”  
  
“You brought me, Ms. Dare. And, call me Apollo”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yes,” he smiled again, eliciting another wince. “Something is on your mind. Tell me, Rachel. Maybe I can help?”  
  
She sighed, “No, nothing-”  
  
“Pfft”  
  
Rachel twirled a strand of hair round her finger, “I’m worried,” she admitted, voice lower than usual, “What if we’re talking of something random, like…fairy tales and I keel over with a prophecy?”  
  
“Fairy tales…”  
  
“My life is a fucking fairy-tale. The only difference? I’ve found out I’m the Oracle of Delphi, instead of a princess whom a prince loves. I might as well be Rapunzel in her tower.” she muttered under her breath.  
  
“Rapunzel...”  
  
“Lor-um, Apollo, you do know what I’m talking of right?” she asked, looking up at his startled expression.  
  
Apollo winked, “Yes, I know. How about I cheer you up with some haikus about… fairy tales- now that we’re on the topic?”  
  
Rachel recalled someone telling her that Apollo and haikus together were a bad idea, but she nodded.  
  
“Oh, the brothers Grimm, they wrote many fairy tales, they were really awesome”  
  
Rachel stifled a smile and wondered if he did it on purpose.  
  
“Another? — Rapunzel’s long hair, Was golden, for prince- a stair, For sorceress too”  
  
Rachel blinked, a grin splitting her face, unwilling to listen to her.  
  
“The gingerbread man, escaped his pursuers-no that’s six; Escaped all his pursuers, but a fox ate him”  
  
He was definitely faking it she decided, as she chuckled.  
  
"Jack gets a huge beanstalk. Jack steals a goose from the beanstalk. Jack is so awesome."  
  
Rachel snorted, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them, "And the honour for the worst haiku in history goes to Apollo!"  
  
Apollo pouted, “That wasn’t so bad”  
  
“Sure was, Lord Apollo. The first line isn’t even five syllables.”  
  
He winked and ruffled her hair further, “All sunshine, aren’t you now? And, it’s just Apollo”  
  
“Thanks, Lor- Apollo.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Rachel. The spirit of Delphi will only speak forth if it concerns the future or someone’s asking for a quest.”  
  
“What if it does happen in class? No one can write down the prophecy either”  
  
“The mist will cover it up. And I’ll jot it down for my favourite Oracle.”  
  
Rachel blinked and smiled, “Thank you.”  
  
“Now, I must be off, my sister beckons.”  
  
“Wait, um, one moment, I have a Haiku for you.”  
  
Apollo beamed “Go on!”  
  
“Oh, Lord Apollo, you’ve been quite helpful tonight, Thank you very much.”  
  
“Well done, Ms. Dare! We’ll exchange some more haikus the next time. Until then- what do they say, ah- toodles”  
  
And when Rachel lay down to sleep again, she found she was feeling better, after all when an immortal recites haikus to cheer you up, who wouldn’t?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
